The Pines Twins and the Chamber of Secrets
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. When the Chamber of Secrets is opened, two groups trying to solve the mystery, quickly find out about each other. Can Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Mason "Dipper" and Mabel Pines solve the mystery before all of the muggleborn students are petrified or worse? Only time will tell! Please R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: A new fanfic! A Gravity Falls fic on today of all days... weird timing. Yeah this is another depression fanfics... one where I work through some problems with a new story. Anyways this was one of two Harry Potter crossover ideas I had, I don't know if I'll ever write the other one... who knows... I have a lot of depression to get through (sigh). Anyways this story takes place before Dipper and Mabel goes to Gravity Falls... but when I get to third year (and I will... hopefully) they will have stuff from there (the Grappling Hook, Waddles, Wendy's hat ECT...) anyway enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Harry Potter... if I did I would be so rich! And there would be a Gravity Falls ride at a Disney Park... and there would be a war between the fans of the parks arguing which rides are better!

Mabel: I think you got distracted...

Emma: Yeah... but I own any possible OCs!

The Pines Twins and the Chamber of Secrets

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

Harry was nervous as he watched the other students sorted into the houses. Each students drew closer.

It then got to the "Ps" however there were still students ahead of him.

There were twin girls with the last name of Patil. Padma got sorted into Ravenclaw while Parvati got sorted into Gryffindor.

Then there was a girl named Sally-Anne Perks and Harry didn't noticed where she got sorted into.

Then the name "Pines, Mabel" got called up. It was a girl with very curly brown hair and rosy cheeks.

The hat was placed on her head and after about a minute or so it called out "Hufflepuff".

She practically skipped to the table as they applauded.

"Pines, Mason" was the next name and a boy walked over looking a little embarrassed.

It was very clear the two were twins, they looked a lot alike, though his cheeks weren't rosy and there were bags under his eyes, the hat was placed on his head and it took a couple of minutes before the hat called out "Ravenclaw".

Harry noticed Mason giving an "It's going to be fine" looked to Mabel who seemed to nod.

Harry didn't know then that those two would evidently become two of the closet people in his life.

But that wouldn't happen for more than a year…

Next Time: Harry and his friends are beginning to their plan to investigate Malfoy for the Chamber of Secretes. Turns out the Pines Twins find out about their plans. Will they join up? Find out next time!


	2. We Want In

A/N: First full chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: We Want In

Mabel and Mason Pines weren't that well known in their year. They didn't blend into the background like Sally-Anne Perks or Roger Malone. But they weren't the most well known like Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy.

But it wasn't that they were just there, they both had their quirks. Mabel was well known for her homemade sweaters (well school made sweaters) and everyday during class she had a different one that was Hufflepuff themed and during weekends she had just random things. She was also well known for being bright and cheerful.

Her brother was known for wearing a particular hat outside of class, a brown baseball cap with a star on it. Also his quill chewing habit whenever he was in deep thought, he was into mysteries and often came up ideas. Also he insisted on his nickname Dipper, though no one knew why or what it meant.

Plus there was the fact they were born in America but moved when they were younger and still had their American accents and they were both Muggleborns.

Although they were in different houses, they hung out during any free times they had or paired up during the classes they shared.

However this year a huge mystery was going on, The Chamber of Secrets.

On Halloween, the message appeared saying "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED! ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!" with Filch's petrified cat nearby.

They had found out that the Chamber of Secrets was something Salazar Slytherin built that housed a horrible monster.

Dipper wanted to figure out everything that was going on, not only who the heir was but also what the monster was. And he wanted figure out the latter first.

And Mabel was right by his side as he figured it out.

"Okay…" said Dipper starting to chew on the quill, "Since Slytherin symbol is a snake it must be…"

However he began to choke on the quill. Mabel began to pat his.

"Dipper you have to use a sugar quill, remember." Said Mabel patting his back.

"I know." Said Dipper.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" asked Mabel.

"So far it has to be some sort of snake creature." Said Dipper, "Since he was one o the most powerful wizards of his time, he would have figure out how to keep alive if it wasn't long lived already."

"Maybe it's some sort of giant man-eating snake!" laughed Mabel.

"You might not be too far off." Said Dipper.

"Excuse me." Said a voice.

They looked up and saw Hermoine Granger, one of the top students in their year and was in Gryffindor.

"We you talking about the monster?" she asked.

"The one in the chamber of Secrets." Said Dipper.

"He figured out that it's some sort of snake!" said Mabel.

Hermoine was surprised, "I didn't think of it." She said.

"I figured it would be better to figure out what the monster is so we can figure out ways to stop it." Said Dipper.

Hermoine was surprised and impressed.

"You're trying to figure it out too?" asked Hermoine.

"Of course considering we're both "enemies of the heir"." Said Mabel.

Hermoine nodded realizing it meant they were muggleborns.

"Hermoine what are you doing?" they heard Harry Potter call out.

"Oh sorry." Said Hermoine, "It was nice talking to you."

She left and joined her friends in talking to the librarian about a certain book.

"She's trying to figure things out too." Said Dipper.

"Come on let's go follow them." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Remember what they did last year!" said Mabel.

"Well." Said Dipper.

"Come on they're planning something." said Mabel, "Besides we all know whatever they're planning is going to be interesting."

Mabel grabbed his hand and tailed them.

They saw they entered the bathroom.

"Did all three of them enter the girl's bathroom?" asked Dipper.

"It's Moaning Myrtle's backroom." Said Mabel, "No one uses it because of that."

"I see…" said Dipper.

They both headed to the door and found it wasn't easy to open.

"So how we get in." said Dipper.

"Oh Dipper…" said Mabel, "I already thought of an idea."

"Really what?" asked Dipper.

She took a breath and knocked on the door really quickly.

"Who's there!" they heard Hermoine call out.

"I need to use the bathroom." Said Mabel very quickly like someone who had to use the bathroom.

"What but…" said Hermoine.

"I don't care! I NEED IT NOW!" said Mabel, "I'm about to burst!"

Dipper looked at his twin sister trying not to laugh.

Hermoine opened the door and Mabel grabbed Dipper and pulled him inside.

Hermoine, Harry and their friend Ron Weasley were shocked.

"Wait! Were you following us?" asked Ron.

"We were." Sighed Dipper.

"Wait aren't you that kid who Pro. Flitwick let him eat Sugar Quills in class?" asked Ron.

"And Pro. Sinistra, Pro. McGonagall and Pro. Lockhart." Laughed Mabel.

"Mabel." Said Dipper.

"Oh you're that girls with the jumpers." Said Harry.

"Sure am!" said Mabel opening her robe so they see her sweater of the day which was yellow with the words "'Puff Pride" written in black.

"But that doesn't doesn't explain why you're here." Said Ron.

"Mason and Mabel were also researching the Chamber as well." Said Hermoine.

"You were?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." Said Dipper, "I was looking into what the monster could be, I haven't gotten much done yet, but I have figured out that is has to be a snake."

"really what makes you say that?" asked Ron.

"Considering that Slytherin's symbol is that of a snake. Not only that but Slytherin was a skilled Parselmouth." Explained Dipper.

"Honestly I can't belie I didn't think of it until I talked to them earlier." Said Hermoine.

"I haven't been doing much of the studying." Admitted Mabel, "I've just been helping him and make sure he doesn't choke on a quill."

"Mabel." Muttered Dipper blushing.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Whatever you're doing in here we want in." said Mabel.

"It's clear you could use the help with whatever your investigating." Said Dipper.

Ron looked at little unsure.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Said Hermoine.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"We're both Muggleborn." Said Dipper.

"Of course you can help." Said Harry relaxing why they would want to stop the thing.

Hermoine began to show them the book they checked out.

"The Polyjuice Potion?" asked Mabel.

"It's a potion that lets you to turn into someone else." Said Hermoine.

"Why are you using it?" asked Dipper very concerned.

"We want to get information from Malfoy." Said Ron.

"We think he's the Heir." Said Hermoine.

"I don't think he's the heir." Said Dipper.

"Really why?" asked Harry.

Mabel blew a raspberry, "If he was the heir he would be about bragging it all the time."

"Malfoy's just a jerk, but I don't think he's doing it." Said Dipper.

"Oh really what's your plan?" asked Ron.

"Study up on what the monster is and figure out how to protect ourselves." Said Dipper.

"But if we stop Malfoy from doing any of it." Said Ron.

"Wait." Said Hermoine, "We can do both."

"Really why?" asked Ron.

"You see the lacewings need to be stewed for 21 days, and the fluxweed need to be harvested at the full moon." She explained, "We have a month until it's ready."

"Oh you're kidding." Said Ron.

"What else does the potion need?" asked Harry.

"Well it looks like a lot of the ingredients we can get from the student stores." Said Hermoine.

"But some of them I don't think even get." Said Dipper.

"Unless we have to steal from Pro. Snape's private stores." Said Hermoine.

"Not to mention that we also need something from the person we want to turn into." Said Dipper.

"Wait you mean like toenail?" asked Ron, "I'm not drink Crabbe's toenail."

"It can be hair." Said Dipper, "Or skin… it doesn't have to be a toenail."

"He's right, don't worry it doesn't have to be a toenail." Said Hermione.

"I wonder if there's a way to mail order the ingredients through, the ones we can't get easily." Said Dipper.

"I didn't even think of that." Said Hermoine, "That's a great idea Mason."

"Dipper." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Call me Dipper." Said Dipper, "That's my nickname."

"Oh, okay." Said Hermoine.

"Why do they call you that?" asked Ron.

"No reason." Said Dipper adjusting his hat somewhat nervously.

"So I guess we're going to help each other then!" said Mabel.

Mabel proceed to pull Harry and Ron into a hug.

Harry and Ron looked at Dipper who just shrugged.

And so began a friendship between the five of them… one that would become a very important one.

Next Time: After Harry ends up in the Hospital Wing, he learns more about what's going on... right after the first student victim appears. What will happen find out next time!


	3. The First (Human) Victim

Chapter 2: The First (Human) Victim

The day after the alliance was formed (it was too early to call it a friendship), was the first Quidditch Game of the year! IT was Slytherin VS. Gryffindor! And it was considered a huge grudge match!

Not just because if their usual rivalry, but also because of the fact that Malfoy had bought the whole team brooms so he could become seeker that year.

"Wow I can believe cheated that much." Said Mabel wearing a red sweater with a snitch on it showed she was cheering for Gryffindor.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I just didn't' think he would be that blatant." Said Mabel.

The two twins watched in the Hufflepuff section as they were more welcoming to outsiders than Ravenclaw when it came to these things (expect during the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff grudge match).

They watched the game. Durring the game they noticed one of the Bludger seemed to followed Harry around.

"Okay someone's cheating this game!" complained Mabel.

"I wonder if Malfoy really did do that though." Said Dipper.

"Who knows." Said Mabel with a shrug.

They watched Malfoy was laughing at Harry trying to dodge the bludger not noticing that it was literally right there. Harry noticed it however and managed to grab it, but in the process his arm was broken.

Harry fell to the ground.

Everyone in the Stadium watched as the current Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart went over to Harry/.

"Oh good he'll fix up Harry." Said Mabel.

Dipper face palmed.

"I keep telling you Mabel! He's just making everything up!" said Dipper, "He didn't do anything in his books!"

"But! He's so handsome!" said Mabel.

As she said that the Gilderoy (he doesn't deserve the title of professor) vanished the bones in Harry's arm.

Dipper took out some binoculars.

"I'm pretty sure Harry now has no bones in his arm." Said Dipper.

They went to the Hospital Wing to check on Harry and saw him drinking some potion with Hermoine and Ron nearby.

"Is everything all right?" asked Dipper.

"Fine for someone who had no bones in their arm." Harry said sarcastically.

"But it was a common mistake that everyone can make." Said Mabel.

"See Mabel bevies me." Said Hermoine.

"Not you too." Mumbled Dipper.

"What" asked Hermoine.

"So do you have any ideas who did it?" asked Dipper.

"We're thinking Malfoy." Said Hermoine.

"For various reasons." Said Ron.

"I don't know." Said Dipper, "I don't think he did it."

Hermione realized something.

"Maybe you're right." Said Hermoine.

"Hermoine." Said Harry.

"No listen, if Malfoy was in on it, he would have made himself look incredibly good instead of laughing the entire time at Harry and not pay attention to where the snitch was." Said Dipper.

Ron blinked unsure how to respond.

However before the conversation could continue the Quidditch team showed up with treats for Harry.

"By the way who are you two?" asked Oliver Wood.

"We're just working on a side project with Harry and we were worried about him." said Dipper.

"Wood stop being like that to other houses!" said Fred.

"Sorry about that, he's paranoid about people from other houses finding out about our training regimen." Said George.

"It's okay." Said Mabel, "I'm not a member of the team and Dipper's terrible at flying."

"Anyways you wouldn't believe what we saw on the way here." Said Fred.

They told them about that they saw Marcus Flint scolding Malfoy for letting the Snitch get away when it was right on top of him.

They also introduced the twins to the Quiddtch Team.

Of course Madame Pomfrey made everyone leave so Harry could take the potion.

The next day, Ron and Hermoine had managed to get Dipper and Mabel to meet in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"We heard Pro. McGonagall tell Pro. Flitwick that a student had been found petrified." Said Hermoine.

"Oh no…' said Mabel.

"Who?" asked Dipper.

"Colin Creevey." Answered Hermoine.

"Isn't he that First Year who keeps taking picture of Harry?" asked Dipper.

"He is." Said Ron.

"The poor kid." Said Mabel.

"Mabel he's less than a year younger than us." Pointed out Dipper.

"That's besides that point." Said Mabel.

"I think we should get started on the potion." Said Hermoine.

They put it in one of the one used toilets with Hermoine using her specialty of waterproof fires.

"Seriously that's your specialty?" asked Mabel.

"Yes." Said Hermoine blushing a little.

They started to work on the potion, they heard knocking and Hermoine checked the door and saw it was Harry so they let him in.

"How's your arm" asked Mabel.

"Better." Said Harry, "But I have bad news Colin."

"We heard." Said Hermoine, "Ron and I heard Pro. McGonagall tell Pro. Flitwick. That why we decided."

"The sooner we can talk to Malfoy about this, the better." Said Ron.

"Dipper can you help me with the potion?" asked Hermoine.

Dipper helped with the actual prep work.

"Considering how anger Malfoy was, maybe he took it out on Colin." Said Ron.

"If he is the one." Said Dipper.

"Well you were right about the bludger." Said Harry.

"Really? Why?" asked Dipper.

Harry sighed.

"Dobby visited me last night." Said Harry.

Hermoine and Ron were surprised but Dipper and Mabel were confused.

"Wait… back up, who's Dobby?" asked Mabel.

Harry sighed and explained about Dobby, the house elf who had been trying to save him from what's going on all summer an confessed to both the blocking Harry from going on the train and making the Bludger from attacking Harry as well as warning Harry and stealing his mail before the school year started problems at a party his uncle was having and locking him into a room.

"That's horrible!" said Mabel.

"They seriously did that?" asked Dipper.

"It's not important." Said Harry.

"Me and the twins actually rescued Harry from his aunt and uncle." Said Ron.

"I'm not with what Dobby told me." Said Harry not wanting to talk about that.

And the fact he mentioned that this wasn't the first time it was opened;.

"Wait so someone else opened it before?" asked Dipper.

"That's it!" said Ron, "Lucius Malfoy must have been the one to open it before!"

"If it did happen while he was here." Said Dipper.

Before Ron could say anything Hermoine stopped him.

"Look I don't want you arguing." Said Hermoine, "Dipper and Mabel are helping us find out if Malfoy is the one, remember."

"Yes…" sighed Ron.

"By the way I've been asking around the older students and seeing if there's any sort of mail apothecary." Said Dipper, "Some of them plan to give me some forms."

"No one asked any questions?" asked Ron.

"It's Ravenclaw, many of the students are trying to create their own potions and inventing new spells." Said Dipper.

"And you guys waned to steal from Snape." Laughed Mabel.

"Either way this will still take a month." Said Hermoine, "So it doesn't matter when we get it. "

"She's right." Said Dipper.

"Also we have to figure out how it's sneaking around the school." Said Hermoine.

"Well like I said if it's some sort of snake, it's probably hiding it self in the shadows or other little nooks and crannies." Said Dipper.

"You have a point." Said Hermione.

"You know it kind of scares me that there's another one." Ron whispered to Harry and Mabel.

Harry smiled while Mabel started cracking up.

"We heard that!" said Hermoine.

"Seriously… we're right here." Said Dipper.

And so as the group's plans got closer to fruition, things had become ore complicated with the first human victim.

And little did they know was things were going to be far worse with when the second arrived.

Next Time: A dueling club is formed but something goes horribly wrong during it and something is revealed about Harry that not even he knew about. What will happen when most of the Hufflepuff second years believe Harry is the heir? Will Mabel go along with them or will she fight for Harry? Find out next time!


	4. Snake Talk

Chapter 3: Snake Talk

After Colin was petrified a black market had started up for warding away evil. Many muggle-borns bought, but Dipper, Mabel and Hermoine all stayed away from them.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks they help with the potions. Harry offered to pay for the ingredients they needed that they couldn't get.

It cost quite a bit of Galleons but it was all worth it.

Durring that time the twins got to know the trio a bit more.

"We were born in California until dad moved here a few years ago." Explained Dipper.

"Really what part of California?" asked Hermoine.

"Wow! Most people we've told assumed we're from L.A." laughed Mabel.

"we're boringly from Piedmont, a small town next to Oakland." Said Dipper.

They got blank stares from Harry and Ron.

"I think I've read about Oakland, it's right across the bay from San Francisco isn't it?" asked Hermoine.

"It is." Said Dipper.

Dipper and Ron also play chess together and the two enjoyed it as both of them were very good at it.

Although the most… interesting was Mabel and Hermoine interactions, as Mabel and Hermoine talked about how amazing Gilderoy was.

The three boys watched at the two girls talked.

"There's two of them." Sighed Ron.

"Not another one.." Sighed Dipper.

Harry looked at Dipper realizing.

"A lot of girls in my house like him too." He sighed.

A couple weeks into making the potion, all of the Common Rooms announced a Dueling Club.

Durring the first meeting they all attended. The tables had all vanished and was replaced by a golden stage along one of the walls.

"Who do you think will teach us?" asked Harry.

"Maybe Pro. Flitwick." Said Hermoine, "He was a dueling champion back in the day."

"I hope so." Said Mabel, "He is one of the best teachers in school."

"Well I don't really care as long as it's not…" said Harry.

That was when Gilderoy walked onto stage with Pro. Snape trialing behind him. Snape looked like he wanted to kill Gilderoy.

"Those were going to be the ones said, weren't they?" asked Dipper.

Harry didn't answer.

"Wouldn't it be good if they fished each other off?" asked Ron as Gilderoy talked about why he started the club.

"That's not what's going to happen." Said Dipper, "Lockhart doesn't have the skills to do that."

Harry laughed at this.

Pro. Snape and Gilderoy got into position to duel with Gilderoy giving tidbits through out the example duel. Their wands in front of them were held ice swords.

"As you can see we are holding our wands in the acceptable combative position." Explained Gilderoy, "Now on the count of three, we will use spells, neither one of us will be aiming to kill of course."

They counted, Pro. Snape called out "Expelliarmus!" which sent Gilderoy flying into the wall.

Several of the Slytherin cheered.

"Oh no!" said Mabel.

"Do you think he's all right?" asked Hermoine.

"Who cares?" responded Harry, Ron and Dipper at the exact same time.

However he managed to get up.

"Well there you have it." Said Gilderoy, "That was the disarming charm. As you've seen I've lost my wand."

However Lavender Brown showed up and handed his wand to him. He also tried to brush off his ineptitude by claiming that he could have stopped it but Pro. Snape simply glared at him looking like he was going to kill him.

"Enough demonstrating. I'm going to put you all into pairs. Severus would you help me." Said Gilderoy.

Pro. Snape however beat Gilderoy to it, Harry wanted to pair off with Ron, but he prevented that by paring Ron off with Seamus Finnigan, Hermoine with a large Slytherin named Millicent Bulstrode and Harry worth Malfoy.

Then Pro. Snape noticed the twins.

"All right! Greengrass, Hopkins you'll be with the Pines." Said Pro. Snape.

A Hufflepuff named Wayne Hopkins was Dipper's partner while a Slytherin named Daphne Greengrass was Mabel's.

"Now on the count of three I want you to use disarm." Said Gilderoy.

OF course all hell broke loose before 2 could be said.

Some pairs did follow the instructions. Namely Dipper and Wayne were among those. But just about everyone else.

Millicent had Hermoine in a headlock, Mabel was pulling Dampener's hair for something that was said before all hell broke loose.

IT was best not known what Ron's broken wand did.

After Pro. Snape mange dot use a spell to get them to stop, Harry managed to get Millicent to drop Hermoine while Dipper stopped Mabel from hair pulling.

"Seriously Mabel, why are you doing it?" asked Dipper.

"She called me a Mudblood." Said Mabel while pocketing some hair she managed to pull.

"I see…" muttered Dipper at the same time noticing the hair figuring the true reason for the hair pulling… Mabel tended to shrug off the insult, she just needed the hair.

Once everything had calmed down Gilderoy offered to have two students on stage, originally he wanted Neville and Justin, but Pro. Snape told him not to and suggested Harry and Malfoy.

"This is going to end badly." Said Dipper.

"No kidding." Sighed Ron.

Gilderoy tried to show bizarre wand work to Harry that made no sense whatsoever.

While Pro. Snape whispered something to Malfoy.

And soon the practice duel was on.

And second "three" was uttered, Malfoy used "Serpensortia" a spell that summoned a snake. The snake was ready to attack Harry.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it." Muttered Pro. Snape.

"Allow me!" shouted Gilderoy.

He didn't vanish the snake in stead sent it flying into the air, landing right in front of Justin. It raised its head poised to strike.

That was when Harry suddenly hissed at the snake causing it to stop and calm down.

Almost everyone in the Great Hall was silent and staring at him.

Mabel was the most confused, wondering why everyone was upset with Harry.

"What are you playing at!" yelled Justin and then stormed out.

Ron and Hermoine pulled Harry out of the Great Hall, and Mabel grabbed Dipper who looked unsure and followed them.

"Wait up!" called out Mabel.

They heading towards their Gryffindor Common room when they noticed the twins following them.

"Maybe we should go to the bathroom." Said Hermoine.

"fine." Said Ron.

They all headed to the bathroom to talk.

"Harry why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth?" asked Ron.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Mabel.

"It means he can talk to snakes." Said Dipper.

"Oh that's pretty cool." Said Mabel.

"I know." Said Harry, "I mean it's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidently set a boa consider loose on my cousin once at the zoo… long story. Anyways it told me that it's never seen Brazil and I sort of freed it without meaning to."

"A boa constructer told you never seen Brazil." Repeated Ron.

"That's sweet you did that, even if it was an accident." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" sighed Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"What so bad about it, I bet tons of people can do it." Said Harry.

"No they can't Harry. It's not a very common gift." Said Ron, "This is bad…"

"What's so bad? What's wrong about it. Listen if I hadn't told the sneak to stop." Said Harry.

"Is that what you said?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean. You all heard me." Said Harry.

"Harry all we heard was hissing." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's true." Said Mabel, "You hissed at it and then stopped."

"What do mean it stopped?" asked Ron.

"You didn't notice, it just stopped trying to attack anyone." Said Mabel, "Am I really the only one who noticed that it stopped?"

"Mabel have you read any books about Magical Gifts?" asked Dipper .

Mabel gave her twin brother a look.

"Never mind… stupid question." Said Dipper.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Mabel.

"The big deal is because being able to talk to snakes was what Slytherin was known for." Said Hermoine.

"That's why the symbol is a snake." Said Dipper.

Both Harry and Mabel were surprised.

"Everyone's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something!" said Ron.

"But I'm, not." Said Harry.

" But it will be hard to prove. He lived over 1,000 years ago." Said Hermoine.

"She's right." Agreed Dipper.

Harry sighed when they said that.

That night Harry was laying awake at night thinking about the possibilities. HE also realized he could talk to Justin the next day and explain what happened and maybe ask for Mabel's help.

Unfortunately the next day the class was canceled in order to help with the Mandrake plants (which were the main ingredient for the potion to restore petrifaction victims).

After playing some chess with Ron, he told Harry to look for Justin to talk to him.

He decided to check with the Library first.

While looking he saw a large group of Hufflepuffs where together, but he couldn't see if Justin was there.

He heard the conversation and stopped to listen in.

"So anyway, I told Justin to just hide out in our dormitory." Said a stout boy who was named Ernie McMillian, "I mean to say if Potter's marked him down as his next victim…"

"Harry's not the heir!" interrupted Mabel.

Harry blinked then remembered that Mabel should have been there being a Hufflepuff too.

"Look Mabel, he's a Parselmouth." Said Entire, "That's the mark of a dark wizard."

Mable blew a raspberry.

"Please, just because he can talk to snakes doesn't make him evil." Said Mabel.

"He had a run in with Filch and then his cat was attacked." Said Ernie.

"Everyone in the school is his enemy." Countered Mabel.

"Well what about Creevey? He was taking pictures of him while he was laying down in the mud." Said Ernie.

"Then why isn't Malfoy Petrified?" asked Mabel.

"because he's a Pure Blood." Said Ernie, "The enemies of the heir are muggle-borns!"

"Then why is Harry's best friend a Muggle-born?" asked Mabel.

Ernie didn't answer.

"She's right." Said a girl with long red hair put into a braid she was Susan Bones, "If he was the enemy of all Muggle-borns then why would he save Hermoine from that troll last year?"

"Wait… haven't you been hanging out with Potter?" asked Ernie.

"I have." Said Mabel glaring at him, "Which means I know him better than you."

That was when Harry cleared his breath, the Hufflepuffs looks at him frozen, expect of Mabel and Susan who seemed fine looking at him.

"How much did you hear?" asked Susan.

"Not much." Lied Harry.

They knew he was lying.

"Do you know where Justin Finch-Fletchley is?" asked Harry.

"What do you want with him?" asked Ernie.

"I wanted to explain what happened at the dueling club last night." Said Harry.

"We were all there, we saw what happened." Said Ernie.

"So you all noticed the snake stopped attacking when Harry spoke to it?" asked Mabel.

Everyone else turned to look at Mabel in surprise.

"What? I'm the only who noticed that the snake stopped?" asked Mabel.

"How much do you know about Parselmouths?" asked Ernie.

"Almost nothing other than everyone thinks their evil." Said Mabel, "Which is stupid! I mean come! Who wouldn't want to talk to animals even if they are snakes! You can save people from snakes all over the world."

"How can you not know about Parselmouths?" asked Ernie.

"Because I'm a Muggle-born and I don't read as much as my brother." Laughed Mabel.

Every single Hufflepuff looked at Mabel.

"Wait… Harry weren't you raised by Muggles?" asked Susan.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Muttered Harry.

"How much do you know about Parselmouths?" asked Susan.

Harry looked at Susan and realized she was taking his side.

"I don't know much." Admitted Harry.

Susan looked at Harry.

"I'm with Mabel, he's not the Heir." Said Susan.

"Come on! I'll help you look for him!" said Mabel.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Come on! You're my friend! You should have realized by now." Said Mabel giving him a big grin.

They all left at the library with Madame Pince glaring at them.

They continued to look for a bit just in case he wasn't in the dorm. However it was getting close to their next classes they were walking down the hallway.

"Don't worry, once I find I'll get you two to talk!" said Mabel.

Harry nodded and they parted ways.

However she him fall a less than a minute later.

They saw what he had tripped on, which was another petrified student.

And that student was Justin who was lying on the floor, and nearby was the Gryffindor School ghost Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry looked at Mabel, who knew that Harry was innocent. But to be honest this didn't look good.

Next Time: With the potion ready. The group heads to Slytherin to find out the truth from Malfoy. Will it work? Is he the heir? Did something go horribly wrong with the potion? Find out next time!


	5. Inside of Slytherin

A/N: For those who haven't heard my mother died a couple of weeks ago... so if this isn't up to my usual stuff please understand why...

Chapter 4: Inside of Slytherin

Harry and Mabel looked at each other unsure what to do. After panicking a little for a minute something even worse happened. Peeves the Poltergeist showed up.

"Oh no…" mumbled Mabel.

"What's Potter and Pinesy doing here!" he said, "Are you looking for some place to alone."

Before either one of them could tell him to go away he noticed Justin and Nearly Head Less Nick.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE!" yelled the Poltergeist.

All the nearby classrooms heard this and everyone entered the hallways.

Everything was chaotic until Pro. McGonagall managed to get everything to calm down.

However when she did Ernie showed up and pointed at Harry "Caught in the Act!" he yelled.

"I was with Harry the whole time!" said Mabel, "He didn't do it!"

"That's enough!" yelled Pro. McGonagall.

They had Pro. Flitwick and Pro. Sinistra take Justin to the Hospital Wing, but Pro. McGonagall to figure out a way to get Nearly Headless Nick there. And had Mabel and Ernie use a fan to take him there.

"I can't believe you're still taking Potter's side." Said Ernie.

"He didn't do it." Said Mabel.

"You know he probably did be he went to the library, right?" asked Ernie.

Mable just glared at him.

Thankfully Harry wasn't in trouble with Pro. Dumbledore and met up with the others in the bathroom.

"You know this can't be our hangout." Said Dipper.

"I'll figure out a place after the potion is done." Said Mabel, "I think I might know someone who might know of a place."

"Or we can always meet in the library." Said Hermoine.

"Boo!" said Mabel.

This got Ron cracking up causing Hermoine and Dipper to roll their eyes.

Thankfully Malfoy and his goons had decided to remain at school during the Christmas Break. And very few students would be staying back. Which included Ron's family, which was quite large, three of his older brothers were still attending Hogwarts and his younger sister Ginny was a first year.

Though two of them Fred and George (who were twins) were teasing Harry by claiming that he was the Heir of Slytherin in over the top ways, although it didn't help that many of the students avoided Harry like the plague due the fact that many people did think Harry was the heir.

Mabel also connived a plan to steal the hair of the Slyer in of Dipper's choice who thankfully picked Adrian Pucey who didn't seem that bad…

She did by running over to him saying "Oh I'm going to miss over the break!", secretly cutting a lock of hair and then "realize her mistake" and say that hug was for someone else.

On Christmas morning Hermoine woke up Ron and Harry to tell them that she and Dipper finished the potion.

With Dipper telling Mabel when they went to open up their presents together inside an unused classroom.

They also sent gifts to each other, Mabel had made Harry and Ron scarves, Harry's was a nice green while Ron was a Chudley Cannons orange and made Hermoine a cute hat that was multi-colored. While Ron and Hermoine gave her some candy and Harry managed buy her some yarn.

Dipper had gotten Hermoine a book about the history of American Magic, and some candy for Harry and Ron while Hermione got him a book Runes (which he had expressed in interest in) and Harry and Ron got him a lot of sugar quills.

Of course they all sat together during the feast that night. Which of course was very fun. Signing Christmas Carrols among other things.

However after eating a third helping of Christmas pudding, Hermoine ushered out Ron and Harry while Dipper took Mabel.

"All right you two are the only ones who don't have the piece of the person you need to turn into." Said Hermoine.

"Wait you already have your piece?" asked Ron.

Hermoine took out a bottle with a black hair.

"Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling me during the dueling club?" asked Hermoine, "She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me."

"Wait… how are you going to pose as them?" asked Harry realizing something.

"We're going to come up with the excuse as we all left something important and transportation back won't be for a while." Said Mabel.

"Well if anyone notices us." Said Hermoine with a shrug.

"Seriously?" asked Ron.

"It's the best they could come up with." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"Seriously?" asked Ron.

"Any was we had already come up with a plan to get the pieces you need and to make sure they don't come charging in during our integration." Said Hermoine.

"Seriously?" asked Ron.

"Wow… you've been saying that a lot in this conversation." Said Mabel.

Ron just rolled his eyes, after all this plan had so many problems it was really he could only say.

"You already chose who we're going to change into?" asked Harry.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy does tell them everything." Said Mabel with a shrug.

Hermoine took out two chocolate cakes.

"I've filled them with a simple sleeping draught." Said Hermoine, "Both of them should eat them you know how greedy they are. Once they've taken effect, take their hair and put them into a broom closet so no one will notice."

Harry and Ron looked unsure.

"I'll help you." Said Mabel ,"Don't worry."

Both Ron and Harry sighed as Hermoine and Dipper went to finish up the potion.

They planted the cakes and of course Crabbe and Goyle took the bait.

Harry, Ron and Mabel all dragged them to a broom closet where Harry took Goyle's hair and Ron took Crabbe's. They also took their shoes realizing that they wouldn't fit.

They hurried back to the bathroom where Hermoine and Dipper look at the potion recipe.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you got it." Said Mabel.

"Thanks." Said Hermoine.

The two of them had gotten five glasses, and divided the potion into them. The potion resembled mud with it's color and it's thickness and consistency.

Hermoine took hers and put the hair into the potion and it turned into a sickly yellow color.

"Essene of Millicent Bulstrode." Said Ron with disgust.

"Here goes nothing." Said Mabel putting one of the hairs she pulled out the hairs she pulled from Daphne Greengrass.

The potion turned an ugly grayish purple color.

The boys put their hairs in, the Goyle potion turned into a khaki color resembling a booger, Crabbe's turned a dark murky brown and the Adrian Pucey potion turned a neutral green color, not quite a plangent color, but not unpleasant either.

"Hey can we switch potions?" Ron asked Dipper.

Dipper gave Ron a "really" look.

"Come we should change in the stalls." Said Mabel.

They all went into the stalls so they could turn into the people whoa got the hairs.

"All right on the count of three." Said Harry.

All five of them took the potion on the count of three.

It was a very unpleasant feeling turning into the other people. Like their insides were turned to snakes.

"Hey you guys all right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." Responded Ron which was strange hearing Crabbe's voice.

"Fine in here." Said Mabel sounding exactly Daphne Greengrass.

"I'm okay." Said Dipper in Adrian Pucey' voice.

All four of them came out having changed into the Slytherin uniforms.

"We can't waste time." Said the Goyle disguised Harry we have to find the Slytherin Common Room.

"It's somewhere in the dungeons." Said the Adrian disguised Dipper.

"Come on Hermoine, we have to go." Said the Daphne disguised Mabel.

"I don't think I'll be able to come after all, you go on without me." Hermoine answer in a high-pitched voice.

Dipper immediately become concerned, something must have gone wrong.

"Look we know that Millicent Bulstrode is ugly." Said the Crabbe discussed Ron.

"That's not it." Said the Adrian disguised Dipper.

"Hermoine are you okay?" asked the Goyle disguised Harry.

"I'll be fine." Replied Hermoine, "You have to go."

"She's right we already wasted five minutes." Said the Adrian disguised Dipper.

They began their search for the Slytherin Common room by going to the dudgeons first. IT was confusing and it didn't help none of them knew they were going.

Ron and Harry were in the front whole Dipper and Mabel trailed a pretty good distance being them only getting involved if they had to.

Like when Harry and Ron were going to ask a Prefect they thought was a Slytherin but Dipper stopped them pointing out she was Ravenclaw.

Durring that time they ran into Percy, Ron's older brother that was also a prefect.

Dipper and Mabel watched from afar hoping he wouldn't noticed them to the extent they put their hood over their heads.

Durring their run-in Malfoy showed up having looked for Crabbe and Goyle.

The three of them got away from Percy as the Crabbe disguised Ron and the Goyle Disguised Harry followed him. With the Daphne disguised Mabel and Adrian disused Dipper still following.

They got to a wall where Malfoy said "Pure Blood" which was the entrance to the common room.

After about a minute the disguised twins approached the door.

"Pure Blood." Sighed the Adrian Disguised Dipper.

They were let into the Slytherin common room. They saw that Malfoy was talking to Ron and Harry unaware that they replaced Grabbed and Goyle.

The two found empty chairs nearby and listened in thankfully Malfoy didn't notice them. They listened to Malfoy talking about Ron's dad and the topic switched to the students that were petrified. He mocked Colin but then the topic switched to Harry.

"Saint Potter, the Mud blood's friend." Said Malfoy, "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling or else he would hang out with the Mud blood Granger. Not to mention that those annoying Mud blood Twins have started following him lately."

Malfoy began to mock Mabel.

"Oh I'm Maple! I make my own sweaters!" he said in a girly voice, "Not to mention that twin… you know he's hiding something under that stupid hat of his. And people think he's the heir of Slytherin."

All of them knew it would be time for him to admit he's the heir of Slytherin.

"I wish I knew it was so." Said Malfoy, "I could help them."

Ron's jaw dropped, Malfoy didn't notice, as did Mabel from her spot but Dipper just shrugged knowing he couldn't be the heir.

However Harry knew what to ask after this revaluation, "You must have some idea of who's behind it." Asked Harry.

"You know I haven't Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you." muttered Malfoy, "And father won't tell me about the last time the chamber of secrets opened either. It was fifty years ago, before his time. But he knows all abut it. Last time a mud-blood died. So I bet it's only a matter of time until one is killed. I hope it's Granger." Said Malfoy.

Both Dipper and Mabel glared at Malfoy but since they weren't near him he didn't even notice.

"Do you know if the person who did last time got caught?" asked the Harry disguised Goyle.

"Yeah, they got expelled." Said Malfoy, "Probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" asked Harry confused.

Turned out he wasn't' the only one.

Mabel was confused as well.

"Wizard prison." Dipper whispered to his sister who nodded.

"Father said to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs to ridding of all of the Mud blood filth and not get involved in it. Of course he got a lot on his plate right now… did you know that the Ministry raided our manor last night?" said Malfoy.

Dipper and Mabel realized that since they had the information they needed they should leave as the two they disguised as weren't even supposed to be there.

However less than a minute after leaving they found they were turning back to themselves so they decided to wait for Ron and Harry nearby as they would be coming up with excuses and fleeing so that Malfoy couldn't catch on.

"I knew he wasn't the heir." Said Dipper once they reunited.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ron, "At least it wasn't a waste of time, right when you left we found out that they're hiding things in a chamber under his drawing room. I'm going to write to my dad about that."

"So you want to shift gears and figure out the monster?" asked Mabel, "Or are you done hanging our with us since this over."

"You think after you stood up to McMillian for me that we're not going to hang out any more?" asked Harry.

"Good point." Said Mabel.

They returned Crabbe and Goyle's shoes to them and headed back to the bathroom.

"Hey Hermoine we got loads to tell you." Said Ron.

"Go away!" squeaked Hermoine.

"Hermoine what happened with the potion?" asked Dipper, "I know something went wrong with your hair… so please come out."

However Moaning Myrtle (the ghost who haunted the bathroom) showed up looking happy.

"Oh you have to see what happened." He said with glee.

Hermoine knew that she couldn't hide it for long and came out.

Turned out her face was cover with black fur, pointed ears was poking through hair.

"Oh my gosh kitty!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel!" hissed Dipper.

"Sorry, sorry… couldn't help myself" said Mabel.

"It was cat hair… she must own a cat. The potions not supposed to work with animal hair." Cried Hermoine.

"She'll be teased something dreadful." Said

"It's going to be okay." Said Harry.

"Yeah, remember Madame Pomfrey doesn't ask too many question when it comes to this." Said Dipper, "Trust me… there's a lot of magical accidents in Ravenclaw."

And so they took her to the hospital wing, knowing that she would be fine… even if it was going to be embracing for a while.

Next Time: While in the Hospital Wing, Hermoine reads the book Dipper gave her for Christmas and discovers something about one of the founders of the American School. Will this be the key of discovering who the Heart is? Find out next time!


	6. The Founder of Horned Serpent

Chapter 5: The Founder of Horned Serpent

Madame Pomfrey didn't ask any questions thankfully. But Hermoine had to stay on the Hospital Wing for a while. When everyone came to school they thought she was attacked and tired to sneak a peak, but they weren't able to thanks to a privacy curtain.

Durring that time Hermoine did do her homework, which Mabel and Ron agreed it was a waste of good hospital time.

Not only that time Hermoine read the book that Dipper gave her for Christmas.

When she was reading the chapter about the history of Ilvermorny, the Wizarding School of North America she discovered something about one of the founders of the school.

When they came to visit her again she told them.

"Ilvermorny?" asked Harry.

"It's the magic school for North America." Said Dieppe, "It's the school that Mabel and I would have attended had we stayed in the U.S."

"You didn't think that Hogwarts was for the whole world, did you?" asked Mabel, "I mean come on, me and Dipper are the only ones born in America."

Harry blushed when she said that.

"You found out something about the heir?" asked Dipper.

"You haven't read the book?" asked Hermoine.

"It's been a while." Said Dipper blushing slightly.

"So what does that have to with the heir?" asked Ron.

"One of the founders of Ilvermorny was a decadent of Slytherin who was also a Parselmouth." Said Hermoine.

"I bet it was so that they did that to spread the word of Slytherin all across the world." Said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Quite the opposite." Said Hermoine, "She founded the school to teach magic to her two adoptive sons. Her, her husband and her sons all created houses to emulate Hogwarts and it grew from there. Not only that but her husband was a Muggle."

"Wait one of the best magic schools has a Muggle for a founder?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but there isn't much about the founding of the school." Said Hermoine.

"So we have to see if there's any in library." Said Dipper.

And so they began to search the library for any information they could find on the founders of Ilvermorny.

Dipper also promised to help by using the books the in the Ravenclaw library as well.

"Wait Ravenclaw has it's own library?" asked Ron.

"You're really surprised?" responded Dipper.

Ron began to think about it and realized it did make sense.

"Never mind." Said Ron.

After many searches they couldn't find anything.

"Why is it so hard to find out information about other schools?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…" sighed Harry.

"I'm so bored." Said Mabel.

"I'm sure we'll be able find out the founder of Ilvermorny soon." Said Dipper.

"Maybe we should just ask someone if they know." Said Harry.

"Hello…" said a rather smug voice.

They noticed their classmate and Ravenclaw student Terry Boot. Much like Dipper when not in class he wore an accessory. A snazzy pair of sunglasses.

"Terry." Said an irritated Dipper.

"I've heard that you've been searching about the founders of Ilvermorny." Said Terry, "I might not know who the Heir of Slytherin is, but I sure know who the Heir of Wampus is."

He pulled down his sunglasses and winked at Mabel, who just rolled her eyes.

"The heir of Wampus?" asked Ron.

"It's one of the other houses of Ilvermorny." Explained Dipper

"My Ancestor was one of the Founders and the founder of Wampus House… by the same token I'm a distant relative of the Founder of Thunderbird… but since I'm not a direct decedent I don't really care about that house." Explained Terry.

"Wait… did you know we were looking the entire time and didn't help out?" asked Harry.

"I really wanted to make that entrance." Said Terry with a smug smirk.

Dipper began to message a headache coming in.

"Is he always like this?" whispered Ron.

"You have no idea." Said Dipper.

"So what do you know about the founders of Ilvermorny." Said Harry.

"Quite a bit." Said Terry taking a seat, "You see the witch that founded Ilvermorny the one who named the Horn Serpent House, Isolt was a direct decent of Slytherin by way of the Gaunt Family. Turns out her mother was the good sheep of the family by helping Muggles with her magic. Unfortunately her evil aunt…"

"We're doing this?" asked Mabel hating the evil aunt/uncle routine.

"Sorry that's just how the story goes." Said Terry, "Anyways her evil aunt killed her parents, set fire to the cabin and held her hostage for many years preventing her from going to Hogwarts because of how many Muggle-borns there are and it really diverged from Slytherins vision you know that old thing…"

The group nodded knowing what he meant.

"So eventually she escaped her aunt, traveling all over the place until ending up on the Mayflower posing as a young boy and making her way to America. She eventually met up with a Muggle man and got married. And adopted Webster Boot my many times great grandfather and his rather…" explained Terry, "Isolt homeschooled them, with Indian children joining them for their lessons until the school got bigger and bigger… Her and husband had a pair of twin daughters. Then her evil aunt showed up. She gets defeated through the power of love or whatever… and yeah… Isolt was a good witch who was descended from Slytherin."

"What did you spot paying after the stuff involving your grandfather didn't you." Said Dipper.

"Somewhat." Said Terry.

The others groaned.

"However the stuff I didn't gloss over is important. The Gaunt Family. I heard from my other ancestor accounts that they did last much longer than the evil aunt. Which is ironic as one of Isolt's daughter never married to end Slytherin's descendants."

"So we have to find someone from the Gaunt Family?" asked harry.

"Easier said than done. I asked a few teachers but there's no one with that last name right now." Said Terry.

"Why did you ask?" asked Ron.

"Finding the heir of Slytherin would have made me popular." Explained Terry, "Especially with the ladies."

They all just stared at Terry.

"Just ask around and if their mother's maiden name or something is Gaunt. That the only way…" said Terry.

"Thanks…" said Harry even it was a small lead, it was a lead nonetheless.

"By the way… don't let the Hufflepuff say get to you. We all know their a bunch of idiots!" said Terry, he looked at Mabel who was glaring at him. "Present company excluded of course… but honestly If they just did a little digging they'd realize that you weren't the Heir. I mean these two have a better chance at being the heir." he pointed to Dipper and Mabel.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"Because the twin that did marry was a squib, and you two are American muggle-borns. Who knows maybe you're a descendent of Isolt." Said Terry.

"Okay…" said Dipper.

"Later, I have to go see a certain professor about private lessons." Said Terry with a smirk.

He left leaving everyone confused.

"Just getting it out there, no in our house likes him." said Dipper.

"I can see why." Said Ron.

"Sounds about right." Said Mabel.

"I guess we should tell Hermoine." Said Harry.

The next time they visited her they told about the lead they found.

"At least you found something." Said Hermoine.

"Maybe we should finally switch to figuring out the monster." Said Dipper.

"That's actually a good idea, but can we wait until I get out?" asked Hermoine.

"Sure it's probably best to work as a team for this one." Said Dipper.

And so they found a hint of who the heir might be. They don't who might have a mother who's part of the Gaunt family, but at least they had a clue.

Next Time: Harry discovers an old diary from the time of the first time the chamber was opened. Meanwhile Dipper and Hermoine delve into if they can figure out what the monster is. Will any of the them figure what's going on? Find out next time!

A/N: I didn't come up wit that version of Terry Boot's personality. I got it from a Web Series called Lost in Adaptation. It's a good show about comparing and contrasting film. adaptations to the books their based on. When The Dom (the host) did the Harry Potter films he got into a fight with a grown up version of Terry Boot (now referred at a Terrence) about hosting the show (every odd numbered episode The Dom would host, while the even ones until movie 8 Terrence would host) and since then he has been a reoccurring character. So yeah... he's based on that version of Terry Boot.

He will appear on occasion in the story and possible sequels.

Also yeah, that information is canon, though it's unknown if Terry really the descendant of that particular founder (it is very possible).


	7. The Diary and the Monster's Identity

A/N: This was last month's fic of the month... but I was unable to update it, due to having a horrible suicidal episode and ending up in a mental hospital because of it. I'll explain more when I update Titania Falls soon (hopefully sometime later this month). So as an apology I'll update this one twice this month, along with the update of Poke Piece (this month's Fic of the Month). Once again I'm sorry... and enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Diary and the Monster's Identity

Sometime before Hermoine was let out the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron had found an old diary. After learning some things about it namely it was A. From the time the chamber was last opened and B. The owner (A T. M. Riddle) had a special award for services given to him, they knew it something special.

However strangely it was blank. They showed Hermoine once she was able to leave and then showed Dipper and Mabel the next day.

"It's not invisible ink?" asked Dipper.

"No we already checked it." Said Hermione.

"What about spells that I don't know… make his writing disappear?" asked Mabel, "That's what I'd do with my diary if I knew how to do it."

"We already checked." Said Harry.

They did discovery a few more things about him thanks to the trophy room they discovered that he ad a couple of awards and he was the Head boy for his year. but beyond that the leads were current dried up. So they decided to study the monster.

Dipper and Hermoine were the ones doing most of the searching. The phrase "Two Heads are better than one" does make a lot of sense. But when it came to these two.

Dipper and Hermoine bounced ideas off each other's and build off the ideas.

However both of them were pretty much on the same wave length when it came to these things to the extent it was less bouncing idea off each other than it was mental ping pong.

The other three found it interesting to watch but didn't say anything as they knew it would throw them off.

Okay so you think it has to be a snake since it was symbol." Said Hermoine.

"And he's a Parselmouth." Said Dipper.

Snakes with the ability to prettify are common, do you think it's a gorgon?" asked Hermoine.

"Unlikely." Said Dipper, Too humanoid. Plus what could live this long."

"good point." Said Hermoine.

Both of them were silent.

It was clear that they "Lost the ball" as it were. Dipper began to chew on a sugar quill thinking while Hermoine was thinking as well.

That was when Hermoine thought of something.

"Basilisks are long lived." She stated.

"But they kill, not petrify…" said Dipper, "Unless…"

He began to suck on his sugar quill again (He was the only student allowed to do after Madame Pince realized him choking on quills while lost in thought were bigger problem than sticky books).

"There was a puddle of water, Colin had his camera and Justin and Nick were found in the same area… that's it! Indirect sighting!" said Dipper, "We need to find if there's anything said if you look at its eyes indirectly!"

"Of course!" said Hermoine.

"Will you two be quiet?" demanded Madame Pince.

"Sorry…" whispered Dipper, "But do you know of any books detailing if you look at a basilisk's eyes indirectly?"

Madame Pince was confused, "Why?"

"We have a theory on what the monster might be." Said Hermoine.

"A basilisk?" she asked.

The two nodded.

She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I can't think of anything, but if I come up with anything I will tell you." She said.

The two nodded.

Over the course of the next few days they found some more information about Basilisk.

But soon enough it was Valentines Day.

Gilderoy had asked permission to celebrate it from Dumbed lore, and despite his reservations from something that happened in when he was a student (so many owl droppings…) he agreed.

Everything was decked out in pink hearts and there were Dwarves dressed like cupids.

He even made a speech about the holiday suggesting the students should ask Snape or Pro. Flitwick on advice about Entrancing Charms and Love Potions. It was clear not to ask them though.

"Hey can I sit here?" Dipper asked the three Gryffindors.

"Are you even allowed to?" asked Ron.

"As long as it's not part of the feasts it's fine." Said Dipper, "Trust me I checked last year."

"Why aren't you with Mabel?" asked Harry.

He pointed to his twin sister who was wearing a bright pink sweater instead of her sisal Hufflepuff based ones and was giggling with Susan.

"She's really into today." Said Dipper.

"Why don't you want to be at your table?" asked Ron.

Dipper motioned through out the hall, they noticed that a good chunk of the Ravenclaw students were either at other tables or avoiding Terry.

"Terry's going to get cursed today, and no one wants to be near him." said Dipper.

The three nodded. Hermoine having been hit on by Terry before knew that that he was probably going to end up in the hospital wing by the end of the day.

"So can you believe that Lockhart got some many valentines?" asked Ron.

Durring said speech he brought up that many of the students already sent him valentines.

"You know what that's not important." Said Hermoine who was blushing somewhat.

"Uh-huh." Said Dipper.

And so through out the day dwarves pretty much attacked students with Valentines. Tackling them when they tried to run.

One such incident happened with Harry where a was tackled him to give him a love message. However this let him discover the secret of the Diary. Thanks to the dwarf attack he spill ink all over his bag, but the diary was pristine.

He wrote in it and discovered that the diary could talk back not only that but also showed him memories of T. M. Riddle catching someone for being the Heir of Slytherin. That person was Hagrid who was caught with some sort of monster, which scurried away.

He did deiced to tell Hermoine and Dipper due to feeling that Hagrid was framed by the real heir.

"That does sound suspicious." Said Dipper they all at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

"But on the bright side if the monster does strike we will be prepared." Said Hermoine.

Ron, Harry and Mabel looked at each other confused then realized something.

"You two gathered enough evidence. Didn't you?" asked Mabel with a bright smile.

Dipper and Hermione both blushed. Before they could say anything, Pro. Dumbledore walked up the podium and gave an announcement.

"Thanks to evidence provided by two very bright students, we have discovered what the monster is." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "That the monster is a Basilisk."

Many of the students were in shock, some were confused.

"However the Board of Governors refuse the evidence. We the staff on the evidence will be taking serious precautions. All students when not in class will be given special glasses to prevent death. While it will not prevent petrifaction it is something far more preferable than death." Explained Pro. Dumbledore.

This made several students pale.

" Not only that but there will be roosters roaming the halls. Any students caught doing anything to the roosters will be severely disciplined." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

Many students were unsure how to respond.

"However on the bright side of things I award 100 points to Gryffindor and 100 points to Ravenclaw thanks to the students hard work, and working together to discover what the monster of Slytherin was." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

The students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheered, many of them congratulations Dipper and Hermoine figuring they were the ones to discover the secret of the monster.

Later that day, Dipper and able waited in the library, Harry was planning to bring the diary to the library so they as a group could ask T. M. more things.

"I wonder…" said Dipper.

"Wonder about what?" asked Mabel playing with the glasses given to protect her.

"What sort of magic was sued to create that diary. It sounds like really powerful magic that no stunt should really have access to." Said Dipper.

"Oh come on… don't' think too hard." Said Mabel, "Maybe he's some sort of super genius."

Before the conversation could conversation however Harry, Ron and Hermoine entered the library.

However they were concerned and none of them had the diary.

"Whoa… did something happen?" asked Mabel.

"Someone took the diary." Said Harry.

"What? Why?" asked Dipper.

"We don't know." Said Ron.

"It had to be someone in Gryffindors since it was in Harry's room." Said Hermoine.

"Okay… looks like we have the trial of the heir." Said Dipper.

"And who ever it is…" said Mabel putting on her anti-Basilisk glasses, "Is already covered in red."

Ron and Harry were confused, Hermoine was face palming.

"Mabel two things… that terrible quip… and no one yell "Yeah"." Sighed Dipper.

"Seriously!" Said Mabel.

With the new mystery of the diary thrift on their hands, they at least knew what the monster was… well hopefully they could be wrong… Well actually they weren't… and they would get confirmation in a horrible and unexpected way.

Next Time: three more students are petrified. Who are they? And did something happen to the monster? Find out next time!


	8. Friends Petrified

A/N: The biggest change of the story happens in this chapter... this change will affect so much from here on! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Friends Petrified

Many of her roosters that were patrolling the school turned up injured or killed. They were of course replaced. Thankfully a Muggle-born students suggested a spell to protect them. That whenever someone attacked a rooster, many more suddenly attack them. This acted as both a determent and an alarm. Many of the students were Slytherin's, with Malfoy getting caught among them. Not all of them were Slytherins, there were a few Gryffindor attacking them thanks to bets as well as a Muggle-born Hufflepuff who was caught in a green tunic, holding a wooden sword and shield while his friends took pictures of him getting attack by the roosters.

They were two separate students by the way, who were both fans of the same thing.

All of them had a lot of points taken away and given a very harsh detention. It was clear that Slytherin was not going to win the House Cup this year.

"I can't believe they gave me detention for this." Malfoy coma lined loudly in the Great Hall.

This just made many students glare at him.

"My father will hear about this." Muttered Malfoy.

"Malfoy! You attacked one of the roosters and they caught you red handed." Muttered Daphne.

"So…" said Malfoy.

"I keep telling you and everyone else, I didn't mean to call that girl the M word, I just was going to say I didn't think of her that way and she suddenly attacked me." Muttered Daphne before getting up.

For those that need a reminder, Mabel attacked her to get her hair not really caring about and looking for an excuse to get that hair.

However the five were still searching for clues who stole it, but considering the fact that well… students while in danger of getting petrified, the fact that the staff was trying to make sure that the smother was dead made them less worried about finding the diary.

After all with the monster identity, it would be much easier stopping the monster, especially with it's weakness.

Basilisks can die from hearing a rooster's crow, which was why they were stationed everywhere.

Also why they needed to protected.

Durring this time they were also choosing electives, as they had to choose two, Ron and Harry chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination because they would be the two easiest, Mabel also chose the same classes not because they were easy but because they were the two that interested her the most, Dipper chose Runes and Arithmancy for the same reason while Hermoine choose all five.

This did happen when Dipper tried to dissuade Hermoine from dropping the fifth.

"Hermoine, you're a Muggle-born, you know already how Muggle stuff work. Plus I've seen what the class deals with. It's wildly out of date. The wizards don't even know we landed on the moon, or that that there's people living in a space station right now."

"But's it's still interesting to see things from a wizard perceptive." Said Hermoine.

Dipper just face palmed at this this response and stopped trying to convince her otherwise.

He really hoped she would be fine taking 12 classes when normally students took 9 to 10…

However everything good would come to the end one day as something both terrible and at the same time great happened.

It was the day of the Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff match.

Of course Mabel was playfully teasing Harry.

"I'm sure of it! Hufflepuff is going to win this time!" teased Mabel wearing a yellow sweater with a quaffle on it (showing she was cheering for her team).

"Well Harry caught the snitch in five minutes against them last time." Teased Ron.

Harry laughed a little at theory antics, after all it helped him relax a little.

Soon enough it was time for the game, Harry was all geared up.

However, during that time, Por. McGonagall stepped out.

"I'm sorry to say but this game has been canceled." She called out, "Please go back into the castle and wait for an explanation. "

Harry flew down to the Ground and Pro. McGonagall stopped him from leaving.

"Mr. Potter please come with me." Said Pro. McGonagall.

She lead him to the castle, along the way he met up with Ron, and she asked him to join them as he needed to see what she was going to show Harry.

As the students left the stadium, which included Mabel she was stopped by Pro. Sprout.

"Miss Pines, can you please come with me… I'm afraid something terrible has happened." Said Pro. Sprout.

Mabel wondered why. As she followed the teachers she found that Pro. McGonagall was leading Harry and Ron to the same location.

The Medical Wing.

On the beds they saw three new prettified students, one of them was a Prefect from Ravenclaw… but the other two.

"Hermoine!" yelled Harry.

"Dipper!" cried Mabel.

They went to the beds and Mabel started to cry.

"Don't worry they're just petrified." Assured Pro. Dumbledore entering the room, "We really shouldn't be surprised that these two were petrified, but I'm glad our persuasions worked, as them along with Miss Clearwater survived. And thankfully we won't have to worry anymore."

"Wait you don't mean." Said Harry.

"We have secured it's body. It was needed a basilisk." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

The three students were relieved though still concerned.

The staff left the three alone with their the petrified loved ones.

"We have to find out who stole the diary!" cried Mabel.

"How do we do that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but we have to find them." Cried Mabel.

Meanwhile many of the teachers were examining the Basilisk's body.

"Strange…" said Pro. Kettleburn, the teacher of Care of Magical Creature.

"What?" asked Pro. Flitwick.

"It seems like several of it's fangs were pulled out." Said Pro. Kettleburn.

"maybe it lost them before it died." Said Pro. Flitwick.

"No… that's not it." Said Pro. Kettleburn, "They were taken post mortem."

Pro. Flitwick paled when he said that.

"You don't think…" said Pro. Flitwick.

"Whoever the heir has taken them." Said Pro. Kettleburn.

Pro. Flitwick nodded.

Meanwhile someone was crying while shivering. The person was very scared. Yes the monster was killed, but that just made the one who set it loose very, very angry. The person knew that things were going get worse.

Indeed with the death of the Basilisk things were going to worse and fast… for things were soon going to be come to a head…

Next Time: The now Trio try to figure who stole the diary, by trying to figure who is related toe the Gaunts but it's an uphill battle. And what will happen when the true heir reveals themself... what will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
